Chasing Cars
by sweet-surrender5
Summary: After the end scene of Way To Go, Grissom reflects on the first time he had told Sara how he felt...GSR oneshot. Inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.


a/n: well, I was bored, and listening to snow patrol. Thats all I can say for myself!

(i dont own csi or anything in this story)

* * *

"…have sometime to say goodbye to the people I love." 

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet…"

Grissom smiled that smile he reserved only for her as they both reminisced silently about that day in late October...

* * *

Grissom lay stretched out along the couch, his legs crossed at the ankles. He had his glasses tipped down on his face and was attempting to read 'Catcher In the Rye', but found that it was extremely distracting to read when all he could hear was Sara humming in the kitchen.

_"It was that kind of a crazy afternoon, terrifically cold, and no sun out or anything, and you felt like you were disappearing every time you crossed a road."_

_"It was that kind of a crazy afternoon, terrifically cold, and no sun out or anything, and you felt like you were disappearing every time you crossed a road."_

_"It was that kind of a crazy afternoon, terrifically cold, and no sun..."_

By the time he'd realized that Sara actually had quite a nice voice, he'd re-read the same line six times. Eventually, he gave up and just stared aimlessly at the words, turning the pages whenever he thought necessary.

He didn't know what song she was humming – he was more one for classic rock and blues than the current music – but whatever it was she was doing it justice. Her normally throaty vocal chords had more of a range than he expected.

He stored away this tidbit of information about Sara Sidle and smiled to himself as he absentmindedly turned another page. After a moment, she stopped humming and he heard the clatter of plates in the sink. He couldn't hear her footfalls, but he knew that she was walking toward him; Sara always walked on the balls of her feet. Anther thing Grissom had come to learn about her.

**_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own…_**

She approached him from around the couch and he just watched her coming from over the top of her book. A smile teased the corners of her mouth as she slipped a hand above his shoulder to grab the armrest he as leaning on and bent in, pressing that smile against his lips.

Grissom dropped the book on his chest and placed a large hand along her neckline, kissing her back. As their tongues met, his throat made a humming sound as he tasted coffee on her lips and mouth. Still with a smile, he gently reached for her thin waist and guided her down to the couch, settling her so that her back was pressed against him with her head on his chest.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

The book slid to the floor, but neither made a move to retrieve it. Grissom's now-free hands stroked her soft hair. Warm morning light cascaded down along their bodies as they simply just relaxed. If Grissom could have taken any picture of anything on the planet, he was sure that he could find nothing more beautiful than the way her eyelashes glowed right then.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sara asked. Grissom's eyes closed softly when he felt her words vibrating against his chest. He opened them a moment later, only because he found that he couldn't help himself from watching her.

"I was thinking we could just relax…" He replied.

**_Let's waste time chasing cars, around our heads..._**

Her hand slid up along his chest and over his heart where it stayed, her slender fingers lightly playing with the material of his t-shirt. He continued to smile down at her, wondering how long it had been since he'd smiled for that long. Probably the first time he'd woken up next to her.

He had a similar feeling now, like someone had filled his entire body with a warm liquid that radiated heat all over. And in the centre was his heart, which had started to thud against his chest. Sometimes, if he thought about it enough, his chest would actually start to ache. Which, again, was happening now as Sara's fingers drummed lightly against his chest.

_**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life…**_

Sara had brought something new into his life. A feeling of being wanted; needed, even. He'd never thought that he'd be able to be with someone romantically. He'd always known that deep down, he was a romantic. But getting that said out to someone…well that was just the problem, wasn't it?

But now he was with he he'd found it so easy to just _be. _They had fit right into the mould of a couple almost immediately.

**_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel…  
_**

"Sara?" He said softly, his hand stopping its constant stroking of her hair. She'd been lulled into a relaxed sort of sleepiness, just enjoying listening to Grissom breathe and enjoying the warmth that they'd created.

"Mm?" She mumbled, pressing a kiss on his chest through his shirt.

"I love you."

There. He'd finally said it.

Sara stopped drumming her fingers against his chest and froze for a moment. Then, slowly, she'd put her hand flat against his chest and pushed herself up to that she could see him. When he looked into her eyes, he was that the amber brown was glazed with a watery film. He felt frozen when she didn't say anything; she just stared back into his eyes.

**_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, They're all I can see…_**

The next thing he knew her lips were on his and her hands were in his hair. She kissed him soundly for a moment and then paused, her lips still touching his. And when she repeated those words right back, Grissom not only had the pleasure of hearing them, but feeling them.

It felt so good for him to say that; to have her say that. And once he'd said it, he couldn't stop. He put his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"God, Sara…I love you…" He moaned. His chest was about to explode with the simple rawness and pureness of the moment. But it still didn't seem to be enough. There was more; just saying "I love you" was too little. It happened every day…it didn't mean so much anymore. He couldn't count the amount of times people had said 'but they loved me' to him in that interrogation room.

**_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough…_**

He gently pulled away.

"Honey…I want you. I need you. I've loved you since I met you…I took so long, Sara," He said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. He then finished with the two words he knew he owed her.

"Forgive me."

She nodded and gently kissed him one more time and leaned back down on his chest, humming to herself. Grissom knew she understood. Resuming the rhymthmic stroking of her hair, he smiled to himself. Together nothing else mattered.

**_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sara kissed him ever so gently upon the lips and slid over the bed to lie next to him. He kissed the top of her head. he reched over to the nightstand and picked up a book and handed it to her. She smiled wryly and opened it. Grissom smiled, secretly knowing that the well-warn page that she'd opened the book to was the very one it had fallen open on the floor the very day that he'd just been thinging about.

"She was terrific to hold hands with. Most girls, if you hold hands with them, their goddam hand _dies_ on you, or else they think they have to keep _moving_ their hands all the time, as if they were afraid they'd bore you or something. Jane was different," Sara read, laying her head on his abdomen while he listened.

"We'd get into a goddam movie or something, and right away we'd start holding hands, and we won't quite till the movie was over. And without changing the position or making a deal out of it. You never even worried, with Jane, whether your hand was sweaty or not. All you knew was, you were happy. You really were."

Grissom smiled to himself once more. All he knew was, he was happy. He really was.

* * *

a/n: review please!! oh, and all this catcher in the rye stuff gave me a brilliant idea for a new story, so ill start on that as soon as I find time...in the meantime, I'm just praying that no one steals my idea! muahah. anyway, thanks for reading. 


End file.
